


Nap Time Is Not Accepted Lab Procedure

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic on the subject of proper lab procedure. How Hermann and Newt each react to the other sleeping on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time Is Not Accepted Lab Procedure

The  _idiot_  has fallen asleep, and in Hermann’s half of the lab, no less - on the leather couch to the side, where Hermann sits to better eat his lunch (it’s Hell getting up again but it’s worth it to sit on something  _cushioned_ ).

He’s sprawled out, one leg dangling off the sofa and the other bent awkwardly over the one arm - the other his face is mashed against, uncomfortably. Just  _looking_  at the ridiculous man’s position makes Hermann slightly uncomfortable, because how ever could you fall asleep in a position like that?

And yet Newton  _is_ asleep, one sleeve still rolled up and the other having disobediently returned to a regular length, his trousers creased, his  _shoes_  still on, his  _glasses_  still on.

Hermann can see the angry marks the latter are leaving already, pressed as they are against the side of his face in red and pink, three sharp lines from the press of his face against the leather arm, in different places from how he’d fidgeted.

Not surprising, really, that Newton fidgets even whilst asleep. But truly, Hermann can’t simply leave him like that with his glasses on - he’ll- Well, he’ll  _complain_  once he wakes up, won’t he? Complain that his head hurts and that he looks ridiculous.

Ignoring what  _Newton_  needs, it would truly help Hermann to take those spectacles off him. Selfishly.

He leans heavily on his cane as he moves forwards, careful not to make too much noise on the hard surface with his feet or the base of the wooden stick itself. It’s important he doesn’t wake the other man up, after all, because it’s nice that he’s asleep and  _quiet_ , and it’d be embarrassing to be caught out trying to do something nice for the fellow.

Hermann puts his weight on the one foot for a moment, placing the hook of the cane over his arm in order to reach with both hands to delicately smooth the spectacles from the moron’s nose, folding them and setting them aside. _  
_

With that, Hermann stands again, putting his cane down properly before moving to his blackboard and begin his work again. _He,_  after all, doesn’t have time to nap on the job. 

He doesn’t know why, but he keeps glancing back to the sleeping man - his head is lolled back now, but the marks on his face are beginning to recede and even away, and he looks…

Peaceful. Yes, that’s it, peaceful - tranquil is too much of a stretch for an idiot with his mouth wide open for the flies to peer within. He nods to himself, and then turns properly back to his board to concentrate.

—-

It’s several hours later that Newt wakes up from a well-deserved nap, and he opens his eyes slowly, glancing around sleepily for Hermann. Where is the old coot?

His eyes alight on a black and brown blur on his marvellous spinny chair, and he grasps blindly for his glasses (when had he taken those off?) before sliding them onto his nose.

The good  _doctor_  is asleep, clasping his cane between his knees and in his hands like the shittiest teddy bear a man could hope for. He must have dropped off there, judging by the pieces of paper on the floor next to him - checking his work, obviously. Newt stifles a laugh, pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture before moving forwards and sliding his arms under the other’s knees and his back before lifting him. Without ceremony, without warning: that's the way Newt does things where Hermann's concerned.

"Oi! Newton!" He's sleepy and indignant and beginning to flush, and that's  _hilarious._ God, what a priceless moment.

"Ey, nap time is not accepted lab procedure, old man!" It doesn’t matter that he’d been asleep two minutes before, or that Hermann isn’t actually more than a year older than him. It just matters that Hermann is flushed  _red_  and embarrassed and wriggling a little in Newt’s hold. “You fell asleep in my  _chair.”_

"Newton, put me down  _immediately_!” The guy doesn’t seem to be in pain, however, so Newt continues to carry him out of the lab and toward their quarters - in order to get something on the same floor they had to share a room, and to be honest, Newt doesn’t mind.

Hermann’s pretty quiet, so far as room-mates go.  _  
_

“ _Newton_ , for God’s sake-” Newt grins and nods to the guys they pass in the hall, and once he’s in their room he drops Hermann on his bed, amused. 

"You’re gonna crick your neck on that chair, man. I’m just doing  _right_  by ya.” He’s never seen the guy look so  _pissed_  in his life. Fantastic.

"You insufferable little-"

"See ya later, Hermann!" Newt laughs as he pulls the door shut, heading back to the lab, newly full with energy after his  _fantastic_  little sleep. And if Hermann’s sleeping in their room?

He gets to play  _ **whatever**  _music he wants.


End file.
